


Tacet

by Neery



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Class Issues, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Series, Shame, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neery/pseuds/Neery
Summary: "If you can't stay quiet, I'm going to have to stop."





	Tacet

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "James sneaking Thomas into his room at the boarding house for some illicit lovin'."
> 
> Beta'd by Teyla.

"Hush, my lord." James let Thomas's red, dripping cock slide from his mouth with a smile. 

Thomas's eyes snapped open, his hips chasing futilely after James's mouth. He'd been close. 

"James! Please." He kept his voice down now, a least, reaching blindly for James's face, trying to encourage him back down. 

James caught his hand and pinned it firmly to the mattress. "Thin walls. Nosy landlady. I warned you." He punctuated the words with lingering kisses to the sharp cut of Thomas's hips. "If you can't stay quiet, I'm going to have to stop."

"I'll be quiet. Please." Thomas's voice cracked.

"Hm. We'll see." James bit lightly at the tender skin on the inside of Thomas's thigh, and then he slipped Thomas's cock back into his mouth, licking along the hot length of it, a burst of salt on his tongue.

Thomas had wanted so badly to see where he lived. James hadn't had the heart to deny him. But the shame of it had pricked at him all day: the rough neighborhood, the squalid boarding house, the worn-down shabbiness of his small room. Thomas's sharp eyes on all of it, missing nothing. 

Thomas wasn't looking at anything right now. His eyes were glazed, lids shivering half-closed every time James sucked. His feet hung off the end of James's too-short bed, but he was long past noticing. 

James flattened his tongue against the sensitive spot underneath the head of Thomas's cock and sucked slow and hard until he got another sound, a long, shuddery moan, not all that loud yet but certainly getting there. 

James drew off and gave him a stern look. 

"Sorry, sorry!" Thomas mouthed, looking at James with wild dark eyes. "Please. I'll be quiet." He put his hand over his mouth. 

James hooked his elbows beneath Thomas's thighs and pushed them up, spreading him open. He mouthed his way down the soft skin towards Thomas's hole. 

"Oh Lord," Thomas said faintly. 

James buried his grin against Thomas's thigh. Thomas did love this so. He'd always make all kinds of interesting noises with James's tongue in him. 

Thomas made a choked, whimpering sound when James licked wetly across his hole, and then he pressed his hand down over his mouth again, muffling himself. James's lips twitched with amusement. Poor Thomas, raised in mansions with thick stone walls, so used to the luxury of privacy. So unaccustomed to having to control himself. 

He licked Thomas open with quick hard flicks of his tongue while Thomas bit his own hand and clawed at the bedding. To his credit, he managed to keep the noise down, confining himself to strained little hitches of breath even when James slipped a finger inside and licked around it until Thomas was wet and open. 

James looked up. Thomas's body was strung tight as a bow, his head flung back, his hand still covering his mouth. His hair stood up like he'd raked his hand through it, and his skin shone with sweat. James's own cock throbbed in time with his pulse, near-painful. 

"Can you stay quiet if I'm inside you?"

"Yes. _Please_ ," Thomas said urgently. 

James had a small tub of tallow on his bedside table, the thick cheap stuff he used to oil his boots. He hated to use it on Thomas, who had fine imported oils for this at home, but it would have to do. 

Thomas wasn't complaining. He might not even have noticed the difference, James hoped, as far gone as he was. He arched his back as James slid two fingers inside. A quiet, high-pitched sound escaped him.

"Hush, or I'll stop." James pinned him down with one hand and crooked his fingers until Thomas was writhing, twisting his head around to muffle his cries against the pillow. 

"Please," Thomas said, and then "Oh, oh God, James," his voice shaking, as James pulled his fingers out and slowly pushed inside. He twined his legs around James's hips, clinging tightly. 

"Hush." James bent down and brushed his lips affectionately over Thomas cheek. Thomas turned his face to kiss him. 

James swallowed the little involuntary noises Thomas made when James started fucking him, his gasps and moans. He couldn't thrust very hard without making the bed creak, but that was all right. Thomas was so close already. It wouldn't take much at all. James pushed a hand between them, curling his oil-slick fingers around Thomas's cock.

As always, Thomas was noisy when he came. 

James stroked him through it. He kept thrusting until Thomas went limp in his arms, and then stilled his hips with an effort. God, his cock ached, a bright heated throb where Thomas was still clenched tight around him. 

Thomas gave a long, drawn-out sigh of satisfaction, and then suddenly stilled, tensing. He cast a nervous glance up at James through his lashes. 

"I'm afraid I may have been a tad loud just now."

"Indeed?" James didn't try to contain his grin. "Then it's lucky I picked a morning where the house was sure to be empty, don't you think?"

"You knew—?" Thomas glared up at him, momentarily speechless. He held up his hand, where his teeth had left marks in the palm. "You put me through all that for nothing?"

"Are you going to tell me you didn't enjoy yourself, my lord?" James trailed a finger through the slick mess of come on Thomas's stomach and licked it off, slow and lingering. Thomas's cock gave a faint twitch. Thomas winced, too sensitive so soon after having just come. 

James smiled. "You could take your revenge, if you like."

"And ask you to be silent? A fine challenge that would be, when you hardly make a sound as it is."

James shrugged, unrepentant. He'd learned to jerk off in the crowded darkness of the midshipmen's berth, hammocks slung almost close enough to touch. He'd been silent about his pleasure all his life. 

"No," Thomas said decisively, and then he sat up, pulling away. James made a faint sound of protest when his hard, aching cock pulled out of Thomas's arse. 

"Hush. Here's what's going to happen." Thomas rolled him onto his back with a firm hand. He gave James's cock a single slow, tight stroke from root to tip, making his hips jerk. "I'm going to call the coach. You're going to get dressed—yes, just as you are." His smile was full of sharp teeth. "You might consider wearing your long coat. Wouldn't want to scandalize the neighbors." 

He gave James another long, slow stroke that left him aching worse than before. "I'm going to take you home. I'm going to dismiss the servants. And then you may fuck me again." He traced one finger over the tip of James's cock. James's hips thrust up, chasing that teasing spark of sensation. Thomas took his hand away.

"Thomas—"

"No." Thomas smiled. "We're going somewhere with proper thick walls. You'll thank me later." He leaned down to breathe the words right into James's ear, making him shiver. "Today, I'm not going to let you come until you've begged me. Loudly. Extensively. You, my dear, will learn to make some noise."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk about sad pirates with me [on tumblr!](https://cassandrexx.tumblr.com/) I'm still taking prompts for [Black Sails ficlets.](https://cassandrexx.tumblr.com/post/166682611431/im-so-tired-of-editing-i-want-to-write-something)


End file.
